The Professor with Raven Hair and Sea-Green Eyes
by ShadowsOfATridentTattoo
Summary: The Golden Trio are back at Hogwarts to "re-do" their seventh year...but their new DADA teacher just so happens to be a familiar hero with raven hair and sea-green eyes...and with a snoopy Golden Trio, what could go wrong? After BoO and HPatDH. Rated T just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been rummaging around in the HP/PJO crossovers and decided I wanted to do one...It 's the "Percy is a teacher" type thing. Hope you enjoy!**

"Let's go find an empty compartment, shall we?"

Harry Potter and his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were going back to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year, as the last one...resulted in a war. They were invited to come back by Headmistress McGonagall, so they could "re-do" their year, to make up what they had missed.

They all headed down the train, looking for and empty compartment, everyone staring at Harry in awe, making him uncomfortable. They eventually made it to the back of the train, where the was only one compartment left, witch was occupied by only one person, a tall, muscular man with raven hair that defiantly looked like he worked out-he was tan and muscular, but he looked young.

With nowhere else to go, the Golden Trio went and sat down in the compartment, startling the man. He sat up quickly, moving his hand to his pocket, and his eyes flew open. The others gasped by their color, as they were a startling shade of sea-green.

"Who are you?"

The man asked. Harry looked at the others and they shrugged, not really caring who went first. Hermione did.

"Hullo, I'm Hermione Granger, as this is Ron Weasley and..." She stopped for a moment, looking pointedly at Harry. He sighed. "And I'm Harry Potter." He flinched, waiting for him to start bowing or something, but all the man did was nod in recondition. Harry was pleased-he wasn't like the others.

"I'm Percy Jackson, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione gasped at this. "But...you're no older than us!"

"That I am. I'm only seventeen, but I have been a part of two wars already." At this, Harry noticed that his eyes contained sadness, and were hollow, as if he had stared into the depths of hell. **(only if they knew...) **Hermione gasped again. "What?! How is this possible?!"

The man only sighed. "In time you will learn. But, let's sit down and chat, shall we? This appears to be a very long train ride, and seeing that I have ADHD, so...doing something would be good."

* * *

><p>Percy was miserable. Here he was, going off to some "wizarding school" to teach. And he was without his Wise Girl. The nightmares...how was he going to cope? How was <em>Annabeth<em> going to cope? But he couldn't think of that now. The person he had to look after while he was teaching, Harry Potter, was in the compartment with him. He and his friends were trying to ask him questions about himself, but all thy could get out of him was that:

1) He was Greek.

2) He could speak Greek, as it was his " first " language.

3) He had a girlfriend at home named Annabeth.

4) He was from New York, in America.

5) Horses liked him.

6) He had many friends at home.

7) He had been in two major wars.

8) And they had figured out that he had nightmares from one of his wars.

At the last one, Harry look at him, looking with empathy. Apparently, it happened to him too. At least Annabeth and him were not alone with the whole "war - nightmare thing." That was reliving.

They simply chatted away until they became near and had to put their robes on. Percy's consisted of a dark turquoise shirt, black dress pants, (witch he wore with his converse-thank the gods for those) and a swirling black cloak that had silver threads running through them.

When they got off the train, hauling their bags, Percy was startled by the Thestrals that were pulling the carriage, as Nico had seen them in the underworld. Then again, they could only be seen by people that had seen death. And Percy defiantly had seen death. After all, he had seen him up close.

"What are those?" shrieked Hermione. "Thestrals." Percy replied, earning a quizzical look from Harry. "They are only seen by people who have seen death." At that, Percy stopped, frozen, the memories of all the deaths he had seen rising in front of his mind. The Battle of Manhattan. Silena. Beckendorf. The recent Giant war with the Romans. Tartarus. Dasamen. Bob. They were all swirling in front of him. All the ones he didn't stop...

Suddenly, Percy was pulled out of the past by a calm hand on his shoulder. Percy blinked, and saw Harry was looking at him again, with a look in his eyes: _Are you alright? _"I'm fine. Just...too many memories." He flashed a weak smile at Harry. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Harry was startled when Professor Jackson suddenly stopped. He could see these faces flash in his eyes, many different people. He put a hand on his shoulder, to see if he was alright, and he said that he was fine, and a thanks. They continued on, but...<p>

"So, it's Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, and...Percy?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright...here's another one! You guys have been so kind! Glad you guys like it so much! *bows***

Harry's eyes widened to their full extent as he watched Draco, that stupid git, rush up and hug Professor Jackson. No, wait, Percy.

Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione. They both were staring at them in shock. Meanwhile, Draco and Percy were chatting away like old friends.

They had seen each other before? Where? Something about a camp...

"So, how's Annabeth doing?"

Percy's face darkened. "Not too well. The nightmares are getting worse. It's possible that we are the only people keeping each other sane. The first night back at camp, we woke everyone up with our screams. You were there, remember? And...they all were images about that place. The pit." He shuddered. "All of them are nightmares showing images , monsters, and battles. Sometimes, it's Bob and Dasamen. You have no idea how...horrible it know, I'm still a bit surprised that Nico is still sane too. Especially because he was alone. He is my cousin, after all. But, I guess he has Will now."

Draco just looked at him. He silently squeezed him, ever so slightly, and Percy relaxed just the tiniest bit. Malfoy had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I just miss her, you know?" Percy sighed. He looked genuinely sad. "Well, see you later, Malfoy."

"You too, Jackson." Malfoy turned away, his cloak swirling behind him.

Percy walked back to the others, a faint smile on his face. He looked up at them, and he frowned. "What?"

"Malfoy's a git!"

"Not as I know him. He's a great person, once you get to know him. He's a great friend, too. Sometimes hard to trust. Let's just keep moving, please?"

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the school, Percy stared in awe at the castle. Annabeth would have loved it...all of the architecture was amazing. Even Percy thought that. Athena would have been proud.<p>

He was surprised to see the son of Nemesis here, though. He knew that Draco's father was a wizard, but he hadn't known that he was a student at Hogwarts. Percy suppressed a laugh at the name. I mean, really, who names their school after a pig's deformed skin? Hogwarts. He almost giggled.

Percy remembered when Chiron had told him the name of the school like it was yesterday...wait. It was yesterday.

_And that, ladies and gents, is why, Percy Jackson, is a Seaweed Brain! *cue audience clapping*_

Oh, when Chiron had told him about Moldyshorts and his DEATH EATERS...

He had burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach, howling.

"Who...would...want to...eat...THANTOS?!"

It was the most hilarious thing he had heard. He knew death, and thought that it would be hard to eat him...

He was startled out of his thoughts as they entered the castle, flooding the front hall. A tall, stern woman came up to him, motioning for him to stay in the hall with the first years.

So, he did, slightly intimidated. The others headed in, filing through the doors.

Percy sat. And waited. The first years were called in, and he started to move with them, but the woman said, "I am Headmistress McGonagall. You shall be sorted after the first years, as you shall be taking some classes to learn our culture. Please wait outside the doors until you are summoned."

Alright...so, again, Percy sat, and waited, his thoughts roaming to other worlds, times, and dimensions.

**I would have added more, but I thought that this would be a good place to start next chapter with Harry. And, sorry if it seems like updates are really slow-I just have a lot of things and sometimes have no idea of what to do. Glad you guys stick with me! I also kinda re-did this chapter. I may do that randomly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! A/N at the bottom.**

Harry looked up at the teacher's table and didn't see Percy or Professor Mcgonagall. Where were they? Suddenly, Mcgonagall burst through the doors with the first years, like always, even though she was headmistress now. Oh right...he needed to call her Headmistress McGonagall now.

Harry spaced out, not paying attention to the sorting. Soon, he was jolted out of his day dreaming by the sounds of clapping filling the Great Hall. The sorting was over. Harry quickly started clapping too, hoping that no one else had noticed. Mcgonagall raised her hands, silencing the hall.

"Greetings, young witches and wizards. This year, we will have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. He is from America, and he has just come out from a war, and has recently lost one of his good friends during it. This year, however, will be different. He will be sorted, as he will be taking classes to learn about our culture over here in the United Kingdom. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Perseus Jackson!"

The doors banged open, and Percy walked through them and up to the teachers table, where the Sorting Hat stool were waiting. Immediately, murmurings broke out across the hall, murmurs about the new professor. Mostly about how "hot" he was.

"Thank you, Minerva. But please, call me Percy." He turned and sat down on the stool, and Mcgonagall placed the hat on his head. After a few seconds of silence, the hat starts screaming.

"NO! SO MUCH PAIN! TERRIBLE PAIN AND PAST! SO MUCH HORRIBLE PAIN! GET ME OFF! NO! HORRIBLE! MONSTERS! PAIN!" The hat stiffened, and shouted, "NO! NOT...NOT YOU!" Percy blanched, all of the blood rushing out of his face. **(cookies to whoever figures out who it was!) **Mcgonagall whipped the hat off, staring horridly at Percy. The hat whimpered, saying "Gryffindor..."

Then it burst into flames. The hat started smoldering, the flames licking the frayed ends.

Percy quickly took the water from a goblet and set it out, bending it to his will. Everyone stared at him in shock. He had used wandless magic!

"Umm..." Percy snapped his fingers, and said, "The hat was never on fire. It never burst into flames."

The air seemed to shimmer and bend, distorting the visions of the people.

**~~TIME SKIP TO THE MIDDLE OF DINNER...~~**

Everyone was still a little shocked about Percy's sorting. But the conversations were interrupted when the doors burst open, two figures standing in the doorway, a girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes that were red and puffy like she had been crying, and a boy who was wearing all black.

"Annabeth?" Everyone could hear the confusion in his voice, asking unsaid questions.

"Percy!" The girl's pain was laced into her words, cutting the thick air to ribbons.

Percy and the girl, Annabeth, ran forward, meeting in the middle of the Great Hall. They held each other, Annabeth openly crying now.

"I...I was trying to sleep for a bit, as there was so much going on, and...it was the pit again. You were dying...I had thought I had lost you again. And B-Bob, D-D-Dasmen, they were gone...h-h-he was just standing there, the void just...there, and..." Her voice broke. "I couldn't, Seaweed Brain. Not without you. I thought you were dead. You were...gone."

They just stood there, holding each other, until Percy took her by her arm and went to ask Mcgonagall something. She stood up, and started to speak.

"Students, this here is Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend. She has been through the same things as Percy, so please give them some space, as the have PSTD, and have terrible nightmares. If they need help, contact me or Madam Pomfrey. Thank you.'' She sat down, and the guy in black stepped up to them. Harry could hear Percy say, "Thanks, Neeks. You're the best."

What was that about?

**A Guest (Melissa) A****sked: When do you update?**

**I don't really have any schedule in case my normal one has conflicts, something is added, or something is taken off. I always try to do it when I can, but...I may not be regular. Seeing as it is now winter break, there may be more updates, but don't expect very much.**

**You guys are the best!**

**And there is this thing called a review button...**

**5 reviews- Solangelo**

**10 reviews- Percabeth**

**15- Big class seine and some of above mentioned.**

**Let's see if we an get there!**

**~Trident Out! Happy Holidays! ~(/) (ornament?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, my gods. 27 reviews!? Wow! I seriously love you guys right now! Yeah, I know, I kinda did it by giving you something to look forward to, but no harm done? Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wow, 2015? Crazy, right? Anyways...here's what happens next!**

**OOPS! I ALMOST FORGOT...COOKIES TO THESE PEOPLE WHO GUESSED THE PERSON RIGHT! **

**It was...TATARUS! **

**Matt (Guest)**

**julianna000i**

**Animia-chan**

**Here's your cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(so many cookies...0.0)**

**Oh, and I'm sorry about not updating! But I have a 4-day weekend now, so...updates!**

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to a loud, blood-curdling scream. He ran downstairs into the common room, where other were gathering. Last night, Percy and Annabeth had moved into a new wing off the main common room, saying that they needed to stay together. Hermione had sniffed at this, but Harry had noticed a shattered look in both of their eyes, and had decided that they weren't there to do other things, but to make sure the other doesn't break down. He had told Hermione this, but she still looked skeptical.

Everyone was crowded around the painting of an ocean view that was the entrance to the other tower, too afraid to go up. Harry shoved his way to the front, joining Ron and Hermione.

"What do we do?"

Hermione answered. "I think the best we can do is go up and see if we can help." Harry wasn't sure, but he went with it anyways. What of they actuality needed help?

Hermione reached forward and tugged on the edge of the painting in front of them. It swung open silently, revealing a spiraling stone staircase.

"Shall we?"

They were on the stairs, almost to the top, when another scream rang out in the air. The trio then rushed up the remaining stairs, and then bolted into the room.

Annabeth was lying on the bed, shaking violently. Percy was kneeling next to her, whispering words into her ear.

"Anna, it's okay. We're out. We're safe, together. Anna, please. It's just a nightmare. Wise Girl...we're together, we're out. C'mon, Wise Girl. You can do this." He noticed the trio standing there. Harry noticed that his face was littered with tears, and the shattered look in his eyes was more prominent than ever. He looked...broken.

"Can you guys get a glass of water? Thank you." He breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione went over to the kitchen(?!) and poured a glass.

Just as she returned, Annabeth gave a huge intake of breath and sat up. "Percy!" She turned and started sobbing in his shirt. He just held her there, smoothing the hair and whispering words to her. He took the glass from Hermione, sent her a grateful smile, and gave the glass to Annabeth.

"Here, drink this."

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone was excited for the DADA class.<p>

When they walked in, though, they weren't expecting _this._

All of the desks were pushed up against the walls, leaving a huge clear space in the middle of the floor. The only desk that wasn't moved, however, was the teacher's desk. Along the walls were banners that read Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, along with ones that looked like they depicted battle scenes. If Harry looked close enough, he could make out a figure that looked like Professor Jackson...and Annabeth. What?

Professor Jackson walked into the room. Harry noted that he looked better than yesterday-the hollow look was barely there.

"Alright class-to start, let's see how many push ups you can do. By the way, call me Percy. Professor Jackson makes me feel old."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the class, no one was prepared for the person to walk out of the shadows.<p>

"Perce." The stranger obviously knew Percy very well-but the class was cautious-this person was dark, as the shadows seemed to be pulling him, being a part of him.

"Neeks." 'Neeks' scowled. "How's Will doing?" Percy smirked at this. 'Neeks' blushed.

"N-None of your business."

"Aww, c'mon, Nico, everyone knows that you to like each other! Ask Cabin Ten, they even have a ship name for you!"

* * *

><p>Let's just say that DADA was very eventful.<p>

**Hope that satisfies for now. It's the best I can do. But, as I said, I have a four-day weekend coming up, so let's see if I can do something then. :)**


End file.
